no tenia nada que hacer el sabado
by kaze143
Summary: Rika esta aburrida no sabe que hacer y es sabado por la noche y ademas de eso el amor de su vida no le presta atencion quisas unas cuantas canciones y una noche bailando cambien el pensamiento de la chica lo se pesimo summary


_**Holis chicos y chicas pues si yo con otro finc esta vez ichixrika por que viéndolo bien no hay muchos finc de esta pareja así que dije ¨por qué no¨ y me puse a pensar hasta que por fin salió algo de mi cabecita, este finc es dedicado a Shouko Marigold ya que a ella le debo mucho, fue de las primeras en apoyarme muchas gracias a aquí los dejo es cortito pero espero q les guste.**_

_**Inazuma eleven no me pertenece le pertenece a sus respectivos dueños Level-idiotas el día que sea mío Reika y Kaze ya estarán casados sin más los dejo de molestar.**_

_**No Tenía Nada que hacer el sábado**_

P.V Rika…

Hoy es día sábado y solo yo Rika Urabe no tengo nada que hacer, todos saben perfectamente que el día sábado es día de salir y divertirse para poder descansar el domingo en paz, pero bueno que se le va hacer, mi vida es como cualquier otra soy una chica universitaria que le encanta salir con amigos y hace lo posible para poder pasar las clases que lleva en este momento me encuentro sola y un poco deprimida por ciertas razones, una el chico que quiero ni siquiera me mira tal vez me mira pero me mira como una amiga una amiga y nada más y otra es que hoy tuvimos un examen y no saldré bien porque el se sentó justo a mi lado y no pude dejar de verlo durante todo el examen, lo admito creo que estoy loca por él.

Fin de P.V Rika…

La chica dio una vuelta mas a los canales para ver si había algo interesante pero no, no encontró nada vuelo hasta que a lo lejos escucho su celular sonando.

-Hola- dijo sin muchas ganas.

-Hola Rika buenas noches- dijo otra voz del otro lado del teléfono.

-ahhh hola Reika que pasa por que me llamas?- pregunto mientras se sentaba en su cama y se miraba en el espejo y arrugo un poco la cara al ver su aspecto.

- Pues fíjate que los chicos y yo saldremos de paseo y quería ver si tu nos querías acompañar- la chica intentaba sonar convincente.

-Pues estoy un poco depre ya sabes por qué, pero bueno pasan por mi o tengo que ir a un lugar para que me recojan- pregunto mientras se paraba de la cama y comenzaba a dar vueltas en su habitación.

-Bueno pasaremos por ti en una media hora.

-Está bien ¿pero quiénes van?- pregunto un poco de curiosidad sonaba en su tono de voz.

-Pues Aki, Haruna, Goenji, Tsunami, Ichinose, Fubuki, Atsuya y Kazemaru- dijo sin olvidar a ninguno de sus amigos.

A Rika le palpito fuerte su corazón al escuchar el nombre Ichinose era ese chico, que era su mejor amigo, del cual ella esta secretamente enamorada.

-Está bien pasen por mí en media hora, bueno Sayonara.

-Sayonara- y la chica colgó.

Mientras tanto Rika corría por su habitación buscando algo perfecto para verse mega gua ante el chico aunque sus ánimos bajaron al recordar que el solo era su amigo y confidente, pero aun así no dejaría de luchar por él, y lo más importante no dejaría que nadie se lo quitara primero muerta.

Media hora después….

La chica se terminaba de dar los últimos toques de maquillaje para estar lista, se miro de reojos y miro que iba bien una falda blanca no tan larga una camisa de tirantes blanca escotada del frente que hacia resaltar sus senos un pequeño chaleco color negro y unas botas negras sin tacón que llegaban hasta su rodillas. Su cabello iba sujeto de una coleta eh iba sutilmente maquillada.

-Ya estoy- dijo dando un guiño al espejo que tenía enfrente y justo en ese momento sonó la bocina de un automóvil miro por la ventana y eran sus amigos bajo rápidamente y miro a los chicos y les sonrió.

-Hola…-pronuncio y todos contestaron con un ademan a que entrara- pero que pesados- dijo mentalmente.

Ya adentro todos se fueron a la primera discoteca cercana bailaron un poco algunos tomaron y otros simplemente se quedaron viendo ella era una de las que solo veía y callaba digamos que las discotecas no eran mucho su estilo. Miro con pereza a Reika quien besaba a Kazemaru, rio al recordar que ella los había prácticamente obligado a que se declararan uno con el otro, volvió a mirar a otro lado miraba a parejas bailando unas no muy correctamente u otras simplemente lento y con mucha delicadeza, de pronto sintió como alguien se le acerco y le toco el hombro.

-¿quieres bailar?- pregunto la voz y ella la reconoció enseguida giro sobre su silla y quedo justo al frente con él.

-Etto… yo etto pues sí , si tu quieres Ichinose- dijo tranquilamente pero por dentro sintió que todo se derrumbaba.

El extendió su mano gentilmente a lo que ella la tomo un poco nerviosa, miro a su amiga Reika quien le guiñaba el ojo y se reía y esta solo volteo su mirada un poco avergonzada.

-¿Te pasa algo?- pregunto el chico un tanto preocupado.

-No nada – la chica lo miro y se perdió en sus ojos pero reacciono antes de meterse en una situación incómoda.

-Muy bien si no te pasa nada bailemos- el chico la miro y esta le sonrió y sin más que decir se fueron a la pista de baile y comenzaron a bailar todas y cada unas de las canciones que sonaba , alguna lentas otras pegadas al cuerpo cosa que así que la chica sudara en frio, cuando por fin tomaron un descanso ya era hora de partir porque sin darse cuenta se hizo tarde demasiado tarde para ser exactos ya eran las dos de la mañana y siempre hay un límite para algunas cosas.

-Bailas muy bien Rika- le dijo para llamar su atención.

-etto… lo crees Ichinose- dijo un poco nerviosa.

-Claro que si bailas tan bien que no quería separarme de ti

Esas palabras hicieron que la chica comenzara a ponerse nerviosa y al mismo tiempo alegrarse él le había dicho que no quería separarse de ella eso era genial ni en la otra vida pensó que le fuera a decir eso.

-Bueno tu también te mueves bien- la chica le sonrió y este le devolvió la sonrisa.

Los dos dejaron de mirarse por que los chicos ya los llamaban para poder irse a casa.

-Creo que nos llaman- dijo Rika para después caminara más rápido que nunca hasta el auto.

Uno a uno los chicos fueron siendo dejados en sus casas hasta que finalmente solo quedo Kazemaru Reika Ichinose y Rika, Rika miro a su compañero de asiento y se le acerco para hablar de cualquier cosa que quisiera.

-Y que piensas hacer mañana?- le pregunto.

-Bueno no se creo que dormir- respondió a lo que la chica se rio y un incomodo silencio reino por unos minutos- te puedo pedir un consejo- pidió el chico.

-Claro- dijo esta y le sonrió amablemente.

-¿Qué puedo hacer si me gusta una chica pero no sé si yo le guste a ella?- pregunto a lo que la chica sintió como un puñal en su corazón miro al chico sin mostrar ningún sentimiento de dolor.

-Bueno eso es fácil solo dile lo que sientes y si le gustas ella responderá tus sentimientos y se dejara llevar y te besara.

-Sabes ella es una chica muy linda me encanta su sonrisa y su manera de hablar y aunque se enoje a veces es muy tierna y su risa parece la de un ángel.

-Así esa chica es muy afortunada- dijo ella un poco incomoda.

-Además, es muy… - y así siguió por todo el camino asiendo sentir a la chica de lo peor hasta que llegaron a su casa para sorpresa de la chica él también se bajo con ella.

-Estás seguro que no quieres que vaya a tu casa a dejarte?- pregunto Kazemaru quien era el que conducía.

-No desde aquí mi casa queda muy cerca y el barrio no es tan peligroso vete tranquilo y goza el resto de la noche- este lo miro pícaramente y el solo volteo la cara un poco apenado ya que sabía lo que quería decir.

-Si claro adiós- y el chico arranco el carro y se fue con su novia a quien sabe donde hacer quien sabe que.

-Está seguro que te quieres ir solo- le pregunto la chica .

-Claro pero antes quería hablar algo contigo- respondió el chico poniéndose cada vez más nervioso.

-Si claro dime- dijo sin notar el nerviosismo del chico.

-Es que yo- en ese momento la tomo por la cintura y la chica se sonrojo- es que yo te quiero- le dijo mientras la miraba a los ojos- no, no te quiero, te amo- el chico miraba la cara de confusión de la chica pero al mismo tiempo vio que sonrió sutilmente y se acerco lentamente a él y beso lentamente.

-Yo también te amo Ichinose- musito apenas se separo de él para después volverla a besar.

FIN

_**Bueno como estuvo feo corriente horrible ustedes díganme espero sus Review bueno adiós tengo otras historias que actualizar bye y besos n_n.**_


End file.
